Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
The Go-Busters are a group who are the 36th Super Sentai team, the protagonists of the series of the same name. Death Battle Fanon Ideas so far * Ruby Rose vs. Red Buster Possible Opponents * Nui Harime (Kill la Kill) * Metal Sonic (Sonic series) * Reverse-Flash (DC) * Sigma (Megaman series) * Slattern (Pacific Rim) * Ultron (Marvel) History In the year 1999, a type of energy called Enetron was discovered by the Energy Management Center. However, a computer virus infected the computer controlling the Enetron and evolved into an entity that christened himself Messiah and wanted to consume the entire world. Though sent into subspace by the scientists' sacrifice, Messiah's actions established the formation of the Energy Management Center's Special Ops Unit from three children who were caught in the crossfire in case Messiah returns: the Go-Busters and their Buddyloids. The Go-Busters are deployed in 2012 to counter the Vaglass, minions of Messiah under Enter, joined by Masato Jin and his Buddyroid partner. Death Battle Info The primary Go-Buster members use Morphin Braces to don their fighting suits by donning the Morphin Glass visors, while the secondary members use Morphin Guns that double as firearms. With the call phrase "Let's Morphin, a Buster Suit fully materializes within half a second with user made 15 times stronger than a normal person. All five members use shoulder-mounted devices called Transpods to teleport their arsenal for use in a fight. Members - Ryuji Iwasaki = Blue Buster * Buddyroid partner: Gorisaki Banana * Superpower: Super Strength * Gear: Transpod, Ichigan Buster, Sougan Blade, GB Custom Visor * Buster Machine: GT-02 * Feats: * Flaws: ** Can overheat and go berserk if he fights too long. - Yoko Usami= Yellow Buster * Buddyroid partner: Usagi Lettuce * Superpower: Super Jumping * Gear: Transpod, Ichigan Buster, Sougan Blade, GB Custom Visor * Buster Machine: RH-03 * Feats: * Flaws: ** Loses consciousness if unable to get her sweets. - Masato Jin= Beet Buster One of the scientists who ended up in subspace, Masato created an avatar body to return to the real world. * Buddyroid partner: Beet J Stag * Gear: Morphin Blaster, DriBlade * Buster Machine: BC-05 * Feats: * Flaws: ** Beet J. Stag is his lifeline. - Beet J. Stag= Stag Buster A Buddyroid developed by Masato as his partner. * Gear: Morphin Blaster, DriBlade *Buster Machine: SJ-06 * Feats: * Flaws: ** Comes off as a self-proclaimed egotist. - }} Buster Machines The Buster Machines are mecha used by the Go-Busters to face enemy Megazords. Made from the rare metal called Deltarium 39, Buster Machines can mode change from Buster Vehicle mode to Buster Animal mode or combine to form Megazords. - GT-02 Gorilla= GT-02 Gorilla * Buster Vehicle Mode Stats ** Length: 36.3 - 40.0 m ** Width: 16.0 m ** Height: 18.7 m ** Weight: 1582 tons - 1600 tons ** Speed: 250 km/h - 280 km/h ** Power: 5,930,000 - 6,000,000 * Buster Animal Mode Stats ** Length: 27.1 m ** Width: 32 m ** Height: 25 m ** Weight: 1600 tons ** Speed: 250 km/h ** Power: 6,000,000 - RH-03 Rabbit= RH-03 Rabbit * Buster Vehicle Mode Stats ** Length: 27.0 - 29.0 m ** Width: 22.8 m ** Height: 17.4 m ** Weight: 782 tons - 800 tons ** Speed: 350 km/h ** Power: 2,930,000 - 3,000,000 * Buster Animal Mode Stats ** Length: 28.7 m ** Width: 17.3 m ** Height: 21.1 m ** Weight: 800 tons ** Speed: 300 km/h ** Power: 3,000,000 }} - Buster Hercules= Buster Hercules * Stats ** Length: 21.0 m ** Width: 23.0 m ** Height: 41.3 m ** Weight: 2400 tons ** Speed: 350 km/h ** Power: 9,000,000 - SJ-05 Stag Beetle= '''SJ-05 Stag Beetle * Buster Vehicle Mode Stats ** Length: 37.0 m ** Width: 29.7 m ** Height: 7.0 m ** Weight: 800 tons ** Speed: Mach 1 ** Power: 3,000,000 * Buster Animal Mode Stats ** Length: 41.8 m ** Width: 25.5 m ** Height: 21.0 m ** Weight: 800 tons ** Speed: 900 km/h ** Power: 3,000,000 }} - FS-0O Frog= FS-0O Frog * Buster Vehicle Mode Stats ** Length: 28.7 m ** Width: 29 m ** Height: 27.6 m ** Weight: 800 tons * Buster Animal Mode Stats ** Length: 25.7 m ** Width: 29 m ** Height: 23.5 m ** Weight: 800 tons - Tategami Lioh= LT-06 Tategami Lioh * Buster Vehicle Mode Stats ** Length: 75.3 m ** Width: 31 m ** Height: 30 m ** Weight: 2400 tons ** Speed: 500 km/h ** Power: 9,000,000 * Buster Animal Mode Stats ** Length: 86.7 m ** Width: 31 m ** Height: 39 m ** Weight: 2400 tons ** Speed: 450 km/h ** Power: 9,000,000 * Megazord mode Stats ** Length: 23.7 m ** Width: 20.4 m ** Height: 53 m ** Weight: 2400 tons ** Speed: 350 km/h ** Power: 9,000,000 * Go-Buster Lioh Stats ** Length: 46.6 m ** Width: 49.6 m ** Height: 65.8 m ** Weight: 4800 tons ** Speed: 500 km/h ** Power: 18,000,000 * Go-Buster King Stats ** Length: 56.3 m ** Width: 50.1 m ** Height: 82.6 m ** Weight: 7200 tons ** Speed: 650 km/h ** Power: 27,000,000 }} Feats * Defeated the Vaglass. * Helped the Kyoryugers save the Zyurangers and the Abarangers. Flaws Category:Teams Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Spy Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Robots Category:Mecha Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Super Sentai Heroes